The Young and the Hentai
by cutenekojin
Summary: Kai and Ray hates each others guts and can't stand being close to gether. They have nothing in common except they are both going out with Tala. Tala has to choose, but he doesn't want. It ends up with an unexpected end!(Oneshot)


The Young and the Hentai  
  
Note: Just so you don't get confused, Kai and Ray do not get along at all but they are both going out with Tala...Tala is starting to get fet up with Kai an Ray, making him choose between themselves, but he doesn't want to choose, he wants to have them both, though Kai and Ray doesn't want to.  
  
Story   
  
"CHOOSE!" Kai and Ray coursed together.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT!" Tala shouted back, really frustrated.  
  
"But Tala..." Kai started talking.  
  
"You have to!" Ray continued Kai's sentence.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Tala spat angrily at them one more.  
  
"I am not going to choose between you, and that's final! Either the two of you tolerate each other, or nobody gets any! Am I making myself clear?" Tala was really angry not, his fist was clunged right in font of his face, ready to punch either of them because of their foolishness.  
  
"Yes Tala." Kai and Ray both said together.  
  
"Look, if you decide you can't handle sharing me, it's up to you who decides who leaves. I don't want to loose wither of you, but I'll live with it if that's your decision. All right?" Tala started calming down as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes Tala." Kai and Ray both said together again.  
  
"Fine, I'm out." And with a loud 'vlam' the door was closed as Tala was no more in the room.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Kai said looking at Ray, his eyes throwing darts at him.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't plan to." Ray said back, sending Kai also a cold stare.  
  
"Don't feel like sharing either."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Well then...One of us will just have to make the other one leave..." Kai said getting into a boxing-fighting position, smirking at Ray. Ray smirked back and also got into a fighting position.  
  
"AND NO FIGHTING!" Tala screamed, coming back into the room, he also went back out as fast as he had come in, and with a loud 'blam' the door was closed.  
  
Both Ray and Kai sweet dropped and kept looking at each other, then Kai broke the silence.  
  
"Well shit!"  
  
"We can't continue this way, and neither of us will give way to the other," Ray said, crossing his arms over his chest, fuming in rage.  
  
"Damn right!" Kai answered, for the first time Ray was right, though Kai didn't want to tell him.  
  
"Tala will have to choose." Ray said looking at Kai.  
  
"He doesn't want to." Kai looked at Ray wondering what the boy was thinking.  
  
"We'll make him." Ray smirked.  
  
Kai saw Ray's smirk and smirked back also thinking what Ray was thinking, they were going to make Tala choose at the end, one way or the other.  
  
-----  
  
The boys tried many attempts though nothing was really working. Ray tried going to the movies with Tala, watching the movies he wanted to see, though Ray was falling asleep each time as he found the movies boring. That normally got Tala mad and he didn't want Ray to bring him anywhere after that Kai who learned the news was pleased and wouldn't stop teasing Ray with it.  
  
Now it was Kai's turn to do something, not really knowing what to do he finally chose to bring Tala to his favourite band's show. Oh how Kai regretted it. He hated that band and he hated even more their music they plaid. When Tala saw that Kai was blocking his ears at the concert, all along the concert as well, Tala was frustrated and he never wanted to go with Kai anywhere now. Ray was smiling up at Kai when he came back with Tala, obviously Ray heard the news and was pleased by them, and that got Kai frustrated.  
  
Though they were also times where they would go, all of them out for ice- cream or for a walk and all of them would be happy. Though once Tala wanted to be with Ray and pinned him down on the couch, kissing him hard on the lips, that normally got Kai angry and he said he was going to et Tala some ice-cream, though he was really going out for a walk to change his mind of rage who only wanted to tear up Ray in a thousand little pieces.  
  
-----(In the bedroom)-----  
  
"Great plan Kon!!! PITTY IT ISN'T WORKING!!!" Kai spat, he was really frustrated now, Tala had not chosen yet and he was not planning to choose right now either.  
  
"Give it time." Ray said calmly, sitting down on his chair, eyes closed, arms crossed on his chest and he was relaxing.  
  
"I don't want to! You're still here!" Kai was really angry, he just felt like punching Ray who was so calm then ever.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Hiwatari. Perhaps I should just wait you out, hmm?" Ray looked up at Kai, a small smile tugging at his lips, though it was not really noticeable.  
  
"Not in this lifetime! I can hold out as long as you can! LONGER!" Kai pointed his finger at Ray, threatening him.  
  
"Then what do you suggests?" Ray said still very calmly, not really raking Kai's threat seriously.  
  
"I suggest we take this further..." Kai smirked.  
  
-----(later that night)-----  
  
"All right that's enough!! Halt!! Cease!! Desist!! Quit it!!" Tala screamed covering himself with a part of the bed covers.  
  
"Sex it not suppose to be a competition to see who can make me come more often!!" Tala was really angry now, at both of them, how could they do such a thing anyway?  
  
"If you don't let me go sleep, I'm moving to the couch!!" Tala turned on his heals and started heading to the door then it hit him (not physically).  
  
"Wait a minute...This is all suppose to let me to choose, isn't it!? I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO CHOOSE!! I EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DIDN'T GET ALONG!!! I'm sleeping on the couch until you two get you heads out of your asses and realise I mean what I say!"  
  
"Tala!" Kai pleaded.  
  
"No!" and so did Ray.  
  
----(downstairs in the living room)-----  
  
"Tala, what's wrong?" Max asked a little concerned by the face Tala was making.  
  
"Those idiots seem to think I'll choose the one who'll screw me silliest!" Tala spat at Max, though he didn't really meant to.  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night, and they weren't going to let me get any tonight either!!" Tala sat on the couch, "When one stops, the other starts!!" Tala said looking up at Max.  
  
"I'm sure it will turn out right, Tala." Max reassured him.  
  
"It's rather insulting actually. I didn't hook up with them for sex. Well, not just for sex." As Tala said that, Tyson who was there and listening choked at that sentence.  
  
----(back to the room)-----  
  
"TALA!! Tala, come back!!" Kai screamed at the now closed door, "AH SHIT!!"  
  
"GREAT plan Hiwatari!! Now NEITHER of us has him!!"  
  
"It was YOUR idea to make hi choose!!" Kai turned back to face Ray and showed how angry he was as his hand was risen and clunged into a fist.  
  
"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO USE SEX!!" Ray spat back, also clunging his fist showing Kai he was ready any moment now.  
  
"WELL I DIDN'T HEAR YOU ARGUING!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU ARGUING ABOUT MY IDEA EITHER!! SO CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" Ray got off the bed, and Kai got closer to him.  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Kai said looking at Ray angrily.  
  
"This is so juvenile Hiwatari." Ray looked back at Kai angrily.  
  
"OH YEAH?!" Kai brought his face closer to Ray's.  
  
"YEAH!!" Ray only spat at him.  
  
"Well, FUCK YOU!"  
  
"Is that an insult or a proposition?" Ray said getting his face even closer to Kai's.  
  
Kai didn't answer, he only closed the distance that was left between their faces , and he kissed Ray hard on the lips. Ray looked surprised with that but he closed his eyes and let himself be kissed by Kai, though he also pushed into the kiss as well.  
  
Kai genitally deposited Ray on the bed and he crawled up on him, still having his lips onto Ray's. Kai brought his arm around his waist, bringing him closer to himself and Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, deepening the kiss. Kai moaned softly in Ray's mouth and he licked Ray's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted for him right away.  
  
-----(back into the living-room)-----  
  
"I hope those two morons don't kill each other,' Tala said as he was starting to get a little worried to say the most.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll settle things, peacefully." Max tried to reassure Tala, and a little himself to say the truth.  
  
-----(back upstairs)-----  
  
Kai had stopped the kiss when he needed air, though Ray didn't mind, he also needed the air as well. Kai then positioned himself in front of Ray. He then looked down at Ray once more and gave him a questioning look , asking him if he was ready for him to enter him. Ray saw the look that Kai gave him and he smiled, nodding his head to tell Kai that he was ready.  
  
It was actually the first time that Kai took his time to ask anyone if they were ready and that he could enter him. Though with Tala, Kai had never asked him if he was ready and he slammed right away into him, causing the other teen to scream out in pain. Though this time things were different, he didn't want to hurt Ray when he would enter him he kind of loved him.  
  
'I don't want to hurt him...I don't want him to be mad at me...But I usually am so rough with Tala and he gets mad at me, usually I don't mind but now I don't want Ray to be mad at me and he's the one I am fighting against for Tala...I...I love you Ray...'  
  
Ray saw that Kai was lost in thought, so Ray decided to start everything. Ray got Kai's dick, which Kai was still holding and positioned his ass in front of it. Then in one hard swing, Ray bucked his hops and Kai's cock entered him. Ray moaned loudly at the loving sensation that he never had with Tala before, this felt so good.  
  
Kai snapped out of his trance when he felt a wave of pure pleasure pass threw his whole body, it felt so good. Kai smirked down at Ray who smirked back at him and leaned up, licking Kai's ear and whispering in it softly.  
  
"Fuck me Hiwatari." Ray looked into Kai's eyes, and his own eyes were filled with lust.  
  
Kai smiled and nodded his head, He slowly started moving in and out of Ray. As he felt how tight Ray really was Kai couldn't stop himself from moaning aloud, Ray was so good. Though Ray at the bottom didn't really like it, he wanted more, and he wanted more and hard now!  
  
"Fuck Kai, HARDER!"  
  
At the mention of his name, Kai smiled lovingly at Ray and complied at his needs. Kai got out slowly, only leaving the tip of his member inside and the he slam back in so hard that Ray moan out of pure and intense pleasure. Ray bucked his hips towards Kai o he could go deeper into him, and Kai fucked even harder.  
  
-----(back into the living room)-----  
  
Suddenly down in the quiet living room, there was a loud 'BLAM!' Tala who was lying on the couch quickly sat up with a start.  
  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THEY ARE FIGHTING!!!" Tala screamed as he told them they were not suppose to fight.  
  
Tyson and Max followed Tala who marched towards the bedroom, Tyson then laid down to Max's ear amd whispered to him.  
  
"It doesn't sound like fighting to me."  
  
Mac just kept looking at Tyson, wondering what he meant by that.  
  
Tala and Co. Finally reached the bedroom , Tala was about to opened the door when he heard Kai and Ray talking (more moaning) to each other.  
  
"Mmmm...Ouch!! What they hell did you have to BITE me for?!" Kai screamed at Ray but you could still hear the note of pleasure into it.  
  
"You were looking ENTIRELY to smug, Kai...Ah!!...Mmm..." Ray moaned back.  
  
"I will show you SMUG!"  
  
"Um, Tala...They are not fighting so..........." Max then stopped giggling as he wondered what Tala had, he was not moving anymore. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tala turned back, facing them both with a hug smile on his face. He was so happy that Kai and Ray were getting along and pretty well too. Then all three of them burst out laughing.  
  
-----(inside the room)-----  
  
"RAY!!!" Kai screamed Ray's name out in pure pleasure as he cumed deep inside Ray, he then collapsed on his chest.  
  
When Kai got his breath he spoke.  
  
"You are such and asshole Ray." Kai smiled and kissed Ray on the lips who had wrapped his arms around Kai's neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
"And you were such a bastard, Kai, so we're even." Ray smiled up at Kai, "Besides, I thought you liked me being an asshole then." Ray smiled cutely and pinned his fingers on Kai's nose, pushing on it softly.  
  
"No, I don't like it. I don't like you at all." Kai lied, he knew the black haired teen didn't love him.  
  
"That's good because I can't stand you." Ray smiled.  
  
Kai started a trail of kissed down Ray's jaw line. Ray started softly to purr and to moan and that made Kai really happy. He wanted Ray and he loved him though Ray said he didn't like him back.  
  
"We're in denial aren't we?" Ray asked looking up at Kai and stopping his trail of kisses.  
  
"Definitely." Kai answered back, smiling at Ray.  
  
"Good, just so long as we both understand that." Ray smiled and Kai couldn't stop himself from smiling back.  
  
Then as Kai was about to kiss Ray again the door swung open and Tala was in the doorway.  
  
"Took you two long enough!" Tala said as he had a smile on his face. "Now can we settle down on a nice kinky threesome?" Tala more ordered then asked.  
  
"This is NOT a threesome!" Kai said, sitting up on Ray, but not getting out, he loved his warmth.  
  
"Definitely not a threesome." Ray had to add, as he blushed as Kai was still in him.  
  
"This is two twosomes that happen to overlapped!" Kai said and he sat up on the bed, removing himself from Ray and covering himself with a blanket, not forgetting Ray, which made Ray blush even more.  
  
"Definitely. This was just an aberration. And we are not planning on repeating it." But Ray was able to answer back.  
  
Kai was sadden by what Ray answered but nodded his head. "You've got that right."  
  
"Whatever. Move over, I wanna get some sleep." Tala said and tried getting on the bed but Kai pushed him away.  
  
"What the fuck Kai, this is a double bed, I fit on it!"  
  
"You said it, it's a double bed, no place for a third person." Kai only stared at Tala.  
  
Ray was surprised by Kai's answer and action, normally Ray would be the one to end up off the bed and on the couch. "Kai..."  
  
Kai turned around to face Ray who had said his name.  
  
"Ray...I...I...I think I like you..." Ray was shocked by what Kai had just said.  
  
"Actually Ray, I...Love you..." Kai looked down.  
  
Tala was now fuming beside the bed.  
  
"What the fuck, Kai!? I thought you loved me! Not him!"  
  
"What's wrong with loving him!?" Kai asked, annoyed by Tala.  
  
"WHAT!?! But Kai, you hated just one hour ago!"  
  
"And that's the past, Tala...I don't like you anymore. I always loved Ray, it's just I couldn't bring himself to see it until now. The past is the past...And I don't love you anymore Tala, I love Ray, I love him so much." Kai turned back at Ray who was still in his shocked state.  
  
To angry to even stay in the room, Tala went down to the living room. Ray was still shocked though he snapped out of his trance when Max had closed the door of the bedroom and had went back down with Tyson to find Tala.  
  
"Kai...You really meant what you said to Tala?" Ray was still shocked.  
  
"Ya...I...I love you Ray..." Kai started blushing a little.  
  
Ray smiled and kissed Kai on the lips.  
  
"And I love you too...Now, good night koi."  
  
Kai smiled and laid down beside Ray, wrapping his arms around his waist in a loose embrace and feel asleep. 


End file.
